The present invention generally relates to drive devices, and particularly to drive devices for rotatable shafts.
In various apparatus such as mills for processing, resizing, and grinding various materials, a rotatable shaft must be driven by a motive force such as by a motor (electric or hydraulic), an internal combustion engine, or the like. Problems then arise in the mounting, adjustment, and alignment of the motive force to the apparatus and with respect to the rotatable shaft. These problems are further complicated when the output shaft of the motive force is not parallel to the rotatable shaft and/or is rotated at speeds different than the desired rotational speeds of the rotatable shaft. Additionally, problems encountered also include overhung loads caused by tensions and pull on the rotatable shaft which accelerate bearing wear, difficulties in manufacture, maintenance, and compatibility with different types and forms of motive forces, placement restrictions which physically limit the form of the apparatus and create other liabilities, and the like. Also, if a single drive train is utilized in apparatus requiring high levels of torque to the rotatable shaft such as mills for processing, resizing, and grinding various materials, the motive forces as well as the other components in the drive train are required to be of large sizes which often are non-stock items having costs which are a multiple of smaller sizes.